Hot Stall
by DHeiress88
Summary: Could be seen as a sequel to Without Undressing…Lavi and Allen had some free time so they decided to shop for some clothes…The white-haired teen had a great time, especially after Tyki showed up in the stall he's changing in..


-Hot Stall-

-By: DeathHeiress88-

Summary: Could be seen as a sequel to Without Undressing…Lavi and Allen had some free time so they decided to shop for some clothes (well Lavi the only enthusiastic one about the idea...)…The white-haired teen had a great time, especially after Tyki showed up inside the stall he's changing…^_^

Warning: Rated M; so people who don't like two guys doing 'it' go back now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Man even if I would wish it to Yuuko Ichihara…T_T

Read and Review for more!

* * *

"Allen, do you think this suits me?"

Lavi asked as he held up a red sweater, only to find his friend not listening. The Bookman Apprentice sighed, Allen was brooding…again.

Ever since they came back from the nearly destroyed Ark, Allen had been always moping about something and even a Bookman Apprentice like Lavi couldn't guess what he's thinking about. And so that's why when the two of them got some free time, the red hair decided to help his friend cheer up.

But he was failing…miserably.

_Maybe Allen's not really into shopping…_

The Bookman Junior sighed once again, he had run out of ideas a while ago. Allen doesn't seem to be interested in anything they do, hell, the cursed teen even refuse FOOD! If this continues, Lavi would probably pull the younger one into a dark alley and make-out with him just to get some kind of response from the other…

Shaking away his perverted thoughts, Lavi continued his quest on finding new clothes. Cheering Allen aside, Junior needs some new clothes because Gramps had made his old ones into a rather 'useful' curtain.

* * *

Tyki sighed as he finished Road's assignments, The Earl had gone out so the First Child had no choice but to rely on her brother/uncle on her home works these past few days. Thanks to that, Tyki hadn't been able to visit his shounen.

And it irritates him very bad.

He misses the kid like some addict who misses his drug. After the Asian HQ 'incident', the two of them had been secretly fucking each other. Using the Ark as a meeting place, no one knows about how Tyki make Allen bend and screa—

"-ki, are you listening?"

Tyki jerked back into reality as Road's voice penetrate his ears. The Third Child however ignored her and stood up. Picking up a water bottle, he drank it contents and look for some trash bin; which he didn't found. Abandoning his mission on finding a resting place for the bottle, Tyki walked out Road's room, a plan unfolding in his mind.

"Hey, Tyki, where are you going?"

"Shopping…"

"For clothes?"

"No."

_For my shounen._

_

* * *

_

Allen watched Lavi as the older one cooed at the clothes, occasionally asking Allen about his opinion. The teen only gave a shrug every time.

_Tyki's been absent for so long…What the bleeding heck is he thinking?_

The shounen admitted to his self that he misses the older man but there's no way he's going to confess that to Tyki. Truth to be told, their parting is only two days but Allen felt it had been years…

"—len! Oi!"

Allen snapped his head towards the spasm-ing red hair and said, "Sorry, Lavi. What were you saying again?"

Lavi pouted, reminding Allen how immature the Bookman Junior could be. "What I was saying was 'This looks good on you. You should try it on.'!"

The white-haired teen looked at the piece of fabric Lavi shoved onto his face. He sighed as he get it and walked towards the nearest changing stall. There's no point on arguing with Lavi when the red hair was having a paroxysm.

Allen closed the creaking door the stall accommodates.

"Allen, once you change into that call me, ok? I'm gonna look for more clothes!"

The teen sighed yet again as he heard a loud whoosh from outside the stall, signaling the departure of his older friend.

He absent-mindedly removed his clothes, almost strangling his self with his coat. He kept his pants on though, since Lavi only managed to find a black t-shirt. He put the shirt on, admiring the gothic design it has.

Allen stared at his own reflection in the mirror, well, he admitted that Lavi has some taste. It was just t-shirt but it looks…_sexy_…on Allen.

_When did Lavi became my personal stylist?_

He started to pull the shirt off but a pair of strong arms found his waist and hot lips ghosted over his neck.

"Ty…Tyki…"

"Found ya, shounen."

"How did you know I'm here?"

No point asking how he _got _there, since Tyki always managed to show up like some ghost.

A smile was curved against the exorcist's neck. "I have this 'Allen-radar' inside me…Did you miss me?"

Allen tried to stifle a moan as a tongue started to wet his sensitive ears. The teen tried to remind his self that they're in a public stall, where the walls are _very, very_ thin. Tyki, sensing the boy's distraught, teased, "Do you want me to stop?"

_(I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_Lalalalalalalala)_

Allen bit his lip as Tyki's hand found its way to his crotch, soon he found his pet being stroked by Tyki's naked experience hand. "N-no…"

_(I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want) _

Tyki smiled, he stopped stroking Allen's stirred cock and turned the boy around so that they could face each other.

_(Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got)_

The older man crashed his lips into the younger's soft ones, letting his tongue get inside Allen's mouth ruthlessly. Tyki's hand gripped Allen's head as his tongue slip in and out Allen's mouth harshly, mimicking what was to come.

_(Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence)_

They parted for breath, Tyki smirked as Allen moaned for more. He complied, kissing the boy roughly but passionately. Their tongues intertwined while their saliva mixed. They both fall hard and deep under the spell known as a kiss…

_(Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think)_

After some minutes, they parted once again for the much-needed breath. However, Tyki had planned something much pleasurable than a kiss. He grinded his hip into Allen's, making his flesh pass though the rough fabric of Allen's pants.

_(Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me )_

"Ahhh…Tyki…"

_(I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye) )_

The Portuguese kept grinding until he felt his shounen harden then twitched. Once the boy was sure he would come just from the grinding, Tyki stopped.

_(I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you)_

"What the—?"

_(It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now )_

Tyki only grinned as he laid Allen down into the stall's floor. It was cramped but it only made the two men more aroused. He straddled Allen's hips, he kissed the shounen for another minute then latched his mouth into the pale neck. Love bites were formed while Allen tried to stifle his moans so that no one would come running inside the small stall.

_(Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you)_

Suddenly, Tyki being the sadist he was, Allen felt the Noah ram inside him with no prep or anything, Hell the Portuguese didn't even removed their pants (not that there's any need since Tyki can pass through whatever he wants…).

_(Untouched_

_And I need you so much)_

Allen arched like a bow when Tyki hit a bundle of nerves. "Ahhh…fuck…harder, Tyki…AHHH!"

_(See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala)_

Tyki complied as he rammed inside his shounen rougher. Allen could feel the pressure rising in the base of his spine, just a little more…

_(You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life)_

Just a little more…

_(Give me give me give me all of you you)_

Allen was just seconds ago from coming when he felt something being wrapped around his cock tight, stopping the boy from orgasming.

_(Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more)_

The boy's silver eyes snapped open, only to find a smirking sadistically Tyki. The older man was still thrusting inside Allen, soon Tyki come inside the boy. Miraculously though, no excess body fluid leaked out Allen's butt.

_(Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today)_

Allen gritted his teeth as his cock became harder than he could imagine. But thanks to the cock ring Tyki put on him, he couldn't release the heat and pressure. It hurt the boy but the friction against his pants and the pain itself turned Allen more aroused than he was minutes ago.

_(You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down))_

"Tyki…this not fair…let me come…"

_(I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you)_

The exorcist panted while the man on top of him unconnected their body. Tyki smiled sinisterly at Allen, "I just think that it would be bad if you come in your pants." With that, the Pleasure tore away Allen's pants.

_(It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now)_

The teen moaned sensuously as Tyki free his restrained cock from his pants and undergarments. The Noah grinned as Allen continued to beg for his release. Deciding to tease, Tyki ran his tongue up Allen's leaking-but-still-can't-come cock.

_(Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you)_

Allen threw his head back as Tyki's tongue added pressure to his already pressured cock. He gave a strangled moan as Tyki ran his tongue up to his abdomen and pushed the still-not-bought gothic t-shirt up. Allen gasped as the shirt Lavi urged him to try on was disposed from his body, replace by Tyki's naked (don't ask me when he undressed…) hot body.

_(Been going crazy from the moment I met you)_

"Now, now, we can't dirty the shirt right?"

_(Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala)_

The teen moaned once again as hot lips found their way towards Allen's erect nipples. As Tyki watched Allen moaned, gasped and arched for his release, he felt his own pet getting harder again.

_(Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala)_

The older man decided that their playtime was over and he once again positioned his member in front of Allen's unprepared entrance. Holding Allen's pale hips tightly, he pushed forward.

_(I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much)_

Allen bucked his hips to meet Tyki's thrusts as tears rolled from his eyes because of the blinding pleasure. He still hadn't come from their earlier fuck but it just added more pleasure for the boy.

_(That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you)_

"Tyki…please let me come…I feel untouched…"

_(I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow)_

Tyki grinned as he thrust harder and rougher, his cock sliding harshly against Allen's purple-with-arousal one. As he looked at the teen under him, pouting and begging senselessly, Tyki decided to reward the boy with his awaited release.

_(I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you)_

The Noah reached for the bottle before and, while still ramming inside Allen, put Allen's cock inside it.

_(I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you)_

The said uke looked down once he felt his cock being covered with something cold and smooth.

_(It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow)_

He looked up at Tyki, which was on the verge of his own release, then panted out, "What…Ahhh…the bloody…harder…hell…come on faster Tyki…are you doing—AHHH!"

_(I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you)_

Allen banged his head on the floor as Tyki suddenly removed the cock ring (without removing the bottle thanks to his power…^_^), letting Allen come inside the bottle. Soon, after few more thrust Tyki came as well. The younger male whimpered as Tyki came inside him.

_(Untouched, untouched, untouched)_

Both of them tried to catch the breaths that had ran away. After a moment of rest, Tyki stood up , removed the cum-filled bottle then put the lid on top. He started to dress as Allen watched, crouched in the floor, his lover get dressed.

Tyki raked his eyes on Allen's naked body on the floor, then smirked, "Dress, shounen. I don't want anybody to come in here then be seduced by your body."

Allen blushed at the innuendo but still complied. Once both of them were fully dressed, Tyki pulled Allen into a parting kiss. They parted and Tyki left (going through walls once again), the Allen's-cum-filled-bottle still on his hand. Whatever the Pleasure was going to do with that would remain as a mystery to Allen forever.

* * *

Road looked up from the book she's reading when she heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"Welcome back, Tyki."

"Hmm…"

The girl looked at her debauched Uncle then to the bottle in his hands. Somehow, Road could imagine what was the liquid inside of it.

"Have fun?"

"As always."

* * *

Allen got out the stall as soon as Tyki go, he left the shirt there though. He didn't have any energy left to go to the cashier and buy it. He didn't say anything to the Bookman Junior who was standing outside the stall, 'accidentally' overhearing the event inside the small room. And by the look on his face, Lavi was stunned by the revelation.

The teen whizzed towards the exit, ignoring the stares that the other customers, which had also overheard the 'commotion' inside the stall, had given him.

* * *

Thanks for the people who had reviewed Without Undressing!

Especially signrain whose review urges me to write this fic! ^_^ Hope you enjoy Hot Stall, signrain!

Oh, and the parenthesized text is the lyrics of the song 'Untouched' by The Veronicas. I really recommend listening to it while reading this fic…! It's not mine though…T_T

Now for the most important thing…

**REVIEW!**


End file.
